Memories
by PladPrincess
Summary: PG-13 to be safe....What if Shalimar and Brennan had known each other long before Mutant X? PURE SHALIMAR&BRENNAN FIC!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or the characters.

Chapter 1

Shalimar yawned and shifted in Brennan's arms, cuddling closer to him for warmth. The hotel that they were in wasn't rundown but it wasn't the best either. After the destruction of their home though, and the explosion at the Dominion, they didn't really care as long as they had a bed and a blanket.

"Shal?" he called softly.

"Hmm?"

"You up?" he asked pulling her closer.

"Yeah,"

Brennan looked over at the clock for what must have been the third or fourth time in the past hour. The night was passing so slowly. He groaned silently. "It's 1 AM, Baby, you shouldn't be awake yet."

She smiled against his shoulder. "Nor should you." Silence fell on them for a moment as they rested in each others arms. "Wow," came Shalimar's soft but sudden voice.

"Wow what?" Brennan asked confused. He looked down at her and saw her brown eyes shining up at him. Even with everything that they had just been through she still looked so beautiful. The tiny nightlight that was glued and taped to the top of the headboard cast a soft light onto her face making her look almost like an angel. An angel who desperately needed a good nights sleep but an angel none the less. Brennan chuckled silently at his thought but then her voice broke through to his mind.

"This brings back some memories doesn't it?"

He smiled and nodded. "It sure does. Two kids lying in the same bed for warmth and only the comfort of knowing that the other was there to get them through the night...I don't know how we ever ended up that way, Shal but I never thought we'd be back."

"It's not quite as bad as it was back then." She smiled and hugged him for a moment. "Do you remember when we first met? On the playground?"

Brennan chuckled. "Yeah, I gave you that lollipop...It was just about the size of your mouth and you could barely get those tiny lips around it."

Shalimar giggled. "Yeah, I remember that,"

_FLASHBACK _..._23 years ago_

A five year old Shalimar sat under the jungle gym in the shade escaping the intense heat of the sun. The grass was cool against her tiny legs that her shorts left bare and her little feet dug into the sand in the sandpit as she played. No one else was playing in the sand at the moment and it was almost peaceful except for the laughter of the children playing above her and the little two year old that was playing on the built in xylophone. She sighed as the cool breeze brushed against her face.

"Can I play with you?" came a strange voice.

Shalimar looked up into a little boy's face and smiled as she nodded. Someone actually wanted to play with her.

"My name's Brennan," he said taking a seat beside her.

"I'm Shalimar,"

They played for a little while more and then Brennan pulled out two lollipops from his pocket. "Do you want one?" He asked as he held a giant red one out to her.

"Thank you," She smiled and took it from him. He opened his and managed to get it in his mouth before he continued to play. A second later he looked up and saw that his new playmate was having trouble getting hers open.

After taking the lollipop out of his mouth so he could talk he said, "Here, I'll get it for you."

Shalimar held it out. Brennan clamped the stick of his lollipop with his teeth as he pulled the wrapper off of the other one with his hands. Finally getting it open he handed it back to her.

"Thank you," she said before doing her best to get it into her mouth. In the end though she resigned to just licking it until it got a bit smaller and could actually fit comfortably into her small mouth.

Brennan nodded his reply, the lollipop taking up too much space in his mouth for him to say anything.

Two mothers watched their children play. One praying that her son would play nicely with the little girl and not through sand in her face, the other praying that her little girl would play nice with the boy and nothing would provoke her to hit him. So far everything was going well.

_END FLASHBACK_

"We were having so much fun and then my mother had to call and tell me I had to leave."

Brennan nodded. "We were having fun...especially me. Watching you try to get that lollipop into your mouth was incredibly amusing." He laughed when she smacked his chest.

* * *

Well that's the first chapter. Hope you liked it. Chapter 2 will be up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or the characters.

NOTE: I DO NOT OWN GRANDMA ROSIE AND THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH MY MOTHER'S STORY.

Chapter 2

Brennan smiled. "I think we must have played together every week at the playground after that. Even when I got a little older...I used to come just so I could see you."

"Yeah, a ten year old coming to play with a seven year old every week. I bet that looked normal."

They both chuckled. "I don't remember seeing you again though until you were about twelve. Do you remember that time I found you in the alley? I scared you so badly." Brennan said with a bit of amusement.

"How could I forget? I pounced on you and tried to beat you up. I almost didn't remember you though. You were fifteen by then and believe me you had changed quite a bit."

"Yeah, but so had you,"

_FLASHBACK_..._16 years ago_

Brennan kicked a rock as he walked down the dark street. Something crashed in the alley that he had passed. He held his breath as he peered into the darkness. A pigeon flew out and a cat chased after it. Sighing he was about to walk on when he heard someone whimper.

"Hello?" He stepped into the ally and looked behind a box. Another cry reached his ears. "Hello," he called again.

He stepped further in and saw two golden eyes. They disappeared and then reappeared a few times. "I won't hurt you," He stepped closer and reached out a hand. Suddenly he found himself on the ground with a tiny framed blond girl perched on his chest. Her face was incredibly familiar. He caught her wrist as she tried to punch him and then the other as her fingernails came slashing at his face. "Shalimar! Shalimar, stop! It's me! It's Brennan!"

The girl stopped struggling and sat back. "Brennan?" she asked meekly.

"Yeah, don't you remember me?"

She nodded. "I do now, but you look so different."

He smiled and sat up. "I grew up a bit in the past five years and so have you by the looks of things. What are you doing here?"

"I ran away," she huffed. "Brennan, everything was so easy when I was little. I wasn't...different." She dropped her eyes and played with her fingers.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. A few years ago something happened and now I'm just different. My parents put me into a mental institution because of the way I am," she sobbed. "I don't know how to fix it, Brennan. I don't know how to control it. I'm turning into a freak." She broke down and collapsed into his chest in tears.

"Shalimar, what are you talking about?"

"Look at me, Brennan!" She lifter her face and Brennan looked at her almost shocked as he saw her golden eyes. "See! You think I'm a freak, too, just like everyone else!" She jumped to her feet and started running down the alley.

"Shalimar!" Brennan got up and ran after her. He saw her fall and scream in pain. "Shal!" He fell beside her and lifted her into his arms cradling her against his chest. "Shalimar, you're not a freak it's ok."

"What's happening to me, Brennan?" she sobbed.

"Shh, it's ok. Shalimar, you're a new mutant your genes are mutating that's all."

"I'm a what?" She looked up at him with glossy eyes.

"A new mutant. I'm one too. I have a doctor friend that explained some things to me; because I went through the same thing you're going through. It's not a bad thing and you aren't a freak."

"You're eyes glow, too?" She clung to him and wiped her tears on his shirt.

"No. I'm not exactly like you. I'm called an elemental because I can control electricity. I think you're a feral."

She creased her brow as she looked up at him. "What's a feral?" her voice trembled as she asked.

He smiled warmly down at her. The street light cast a soft glow on her face and he could see her shimmering eyes and her tearstained face. "A feral is someone who has animal like abilities. You must be like a cat. Your eyes glow like cats eyes."

"How do I stop it?"

Brennan shrugged. "You can't stop it, but you can control it. I'll help you. Dr. Palance taught me to control mine." He lifted his hand and let a few sparks jump around. "He can help you, too."

"No. No more doctors! Brennan, please, I can't go to any more doctors." She buried her face in his chest and begged him. "Please,"

"Ok," he rubbed her back gently. "Ok, we don't have to go see him. I'll try to help you learn. Would that be ok?"

She nodded and then cringed as it started to rain. Brennan helped her to her feet and smiled at her. "Stop crying. Come on, I'll take you to Grandma Rosie's house. She'll make you a nice cup of hot tea and you can sleep there."

"Who's house?"

"Grandma Rosie's house. She's the woman who lives in that white house on Cedar lane. She takes me in when my step father kicks me out. There are a few other homeless kids and runaways with her, too."

"Ok, but they won't turn me over to the hospital will they?"

"No and I wouldn't let them." Brennan smiled and took her hand as he led the way.

_END FLASHBACK_

"She was so nice to me." Shalimar sighed.

Brennan chuckled. "You were the only girl there...she used to spoil you rotten."

She laughed. "I know."

* * *

Only 2 chapters left...this was just a short thing....but I'm working on another story. It won't be up for a good while though. (stupied school takes up too much time_ pouts_) Anyway hope you liked this chapter...drop a review please. : ) 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or the characters.

NOTE: I DO NOT OWN GRANDMA ROSIE AND THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH MY MOTHER'S STORY.

Chapter 3

"Ya know, Shal. When you ran away from Grandma Rosie's it broke my heart. I didn't think I was ever going to see you again. She told me that you wanted to try being on your own, but that if you ever needed anything you'd come back."

"Yeah, I was going through a lot and I needed a little bit of independence instead of being spoiled all the time. How did you find me though? I only told Grandma where I was going, no one else knew."

Brennan smiled. "After a few weeks Grandma got worried about you. She sent me to find you."

Shalimar chuckled slightly. "She told on me?"

"It was for your own good. I should have smacked you when I found you...working in that rundown hotel just so you could have the attic as a room and the leftovers from dinner." Brennan shook his head.

"I had my reasons though, remember?"

He huffed. "They weren't very good reasons,"

FLASHBACK..._9 years ago_

Brennan walked through the snow to the building that Grandma Rosie had told him to go to. The place looked awful. He stepped up the stairs and pushed to door open. Walking up to the desk he asked for Shalimar Fox and was led to the attic room. After knocking on the door he waited for a reply. He could hear a bed squeaking as someone got up and the movement as they made their way to the door.

Shalimar opened the door and looked up at him shocked. "Brennan!" She threw her arms around him, happy to see a friendly face, as she tried to hold the heavy blanket over her shoulders.

He hugged her tightly and then pushed her back slightly. "Shalimar, what are you doing? Why don't you come home?"

"I can't Brennan," she frowned and hid her face. "You shouldn't be here. I don't want to hurt you."

"Shalimar, you wouldn't hurt me."

"No. Brennan I might. You need to go."

"Shal, what are you talking about?"

"Go, please."

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what's going on."

Shalimar sighed and let him in.

Brennan stepped across the small room and took his jacket off before sitting down on the bed. "Shal, please talk to me. Tell me what's wrong."

She slowly walked over and sat beside him, leaning against his shoulder. "I'm mutating again. I'm angered much more easily and I just don't want to hurt anyone. I promise I'll come back as soon as I'm through this."

Brennan lifted her chin and caught her eyes. "Shalimar, we'll help you through it. We did it the first time and you're nineteen now. You have better control then you did when you were twelve."

"Brennan, no. I don't feel like I have any more control then I did when I was twelve. When I'm through this I'll come back, I promise."

"Shalimar, I'm not leaving you here." He shook his head as he cupped her face with his hand. "You deserve better than this."

She reached out to touch his face as she nuzzled her cheek into his hand. "I'll be fine."

"You're right." He stood and took his shoes off before sliding under the covers into the bed. "You will be, because I'm going to stay here with you and make sure you're fine."

"Brennan, that's not necessary." She shook her head as she gazed at him.

"Necessary or not, Shalimar, I'm not leaving you here alone."

She smiled. Seeing that his mind was made up and that it was pointless to argue with him she crawled over him and slid into the bed beside him.

Brennan rolled and pulled her against his chest, knowing that the body heat would be enough with the blankets to keep them warm. "Goodnight, Shal." He placed a tender kiss on her head.

She smiled "Goodnight Brennan."

The next morning Brennan tried to slide out of bed without waking the sleeping feral beside him, but his attempt failed.

"Where are you going?" She asked clenching his shirt in her hand.

He smiled and relaxed on the bed again. "I was going to go back and tell Grandma that you were ok and that I was going to stay with you."

"Oh, ok,"

Brennan smiled and slid out of the bed. After putting his shoes and jacket on, he leaned down and placed a kiss on Shalimar's temple. "I'll be back soon," he promised. He smiled as he saw her nod and then left.

_END FLASHBACK_

"Shalimar when I came back and found that you were gone...I can't even describe how I felt. I was scared, angry, hurt. I didn't understand why you kept running."

"I wasn't running that time," she admitted. "That's when Adam found me. He came shortly after you left. I told the guy at the desk to give you a letter explaining what happened, didn't he do it?"

"No, Shal. I had no clue what happened to you."

She sighed. "I'm sorry, Baby." Leaning up she placed a soft kiss on his lips. "I never meant to leave you without an explanation."

* * *

There's Chapter 3. Please review! Only 1 more chapter to go, but I'll have it up soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or the characters.

ReganX Thank you for the correction...I've fixed it now : )

Chapter 4

"I knew I had to have missed something. I knew you wouldn't just leave me like that." Brennan smiled as he looked down at her.

"Yeah right," she laughed and kissed him. "I'm glad we found each other again, though."

"Yeah, I don't know what I would do without you." Brennan smiled as she snuggled closer to him.

"After I became comfortable in Sanctuary I looked you up. I had Adam keep an eye on you, too. I was worried about you."

"I bet I was worried more," he joked.

Shalimar giggled. "I still remember when we gave you and Emma the comm. rings. I was so happy to see you accept it."

"I remember, too. Do you remember that night?" he asked looking down at her.

"When we went out to dinner to celebrate?" She tilted her head up and rose an eyebrow.

"No after that."

"Oh, our little reunion...yes, I remember." She smiled as she thought, back to that night.

_FLASHBACK_..._3 years ago_

Shalimar knocked softly on Brennan's door. She smiled up at him as he opened it.

Brennan opened his arms to her and embraced her tightly as she leaned into him. "God, Shal, I missed you so much." He squeezed her gently, burying his face in her golden curls as he tangled his fingers there as well.

Tears slipped from her eyes. "I missed you too, Brenn,"

He pulled away and smiled at her as he brushed her tears away.

Shalimar smiled back and reached up to wipe a small escapee that was trickling down his cheek as well.

"Come in, please. I want to talk to you." He took her hands and pulled her into the room before closing the door. They talked and laughed for hours and before either of them knew it, it was headed on 2 AM.

"Brennan, I should really go. We're going to have a big day." She stood from the bed and leaned down to place a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Shalimar," He caught her hand. "don't go. Stay with me. I don't want you to leave again."

She smiled. "Brennan, I'm not going anywhere this time. My room is right across the hall."

"I know, but I just want to hold you. I've missed you more than anything since you left." He stroked her fingers with his thumb and then placed a tender kiss over them. "Please," he pouted at her.

Shalimar shook her head. "You still think that pout can get you anything you want?"

He gazed up at her this time with eyes wide and a bigger pout.

Shalimar looked down at him and collapsed. "Fine."

Brennan smiled as she slid into the bed beside him. "Apparently it still works." He laughed as she hit him. "It's so good to see you again. I love you, Shalimar."

She smiled and tilted her head to place a quick kiss on his lips. "It's good to see you too, Brenn. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He kissed her temple and then fell asleep beside her

_END FLASHBACK_

"There was only one thing different when I told you that I loved you back then." Brennan hugged her tightly.

"And what's that?"

"It didn't mean everything it does now. I said it as a brother then, because that's how I felt for you."

"But now?" she asked softly.

He smiled down at her. "Now..." He caught her lips and held a kiss to them. Shalimar melted in his arms as his soft lips pressed against hers. "Now I say it as your lover."

She smiled and stole another kiss. "I hope that never changes."

"I promise you, Shalimar, it never will." His lips brushed hers once more and then he yawned.

Shalimar laughed as she, too, let a small yawn out. "I think it's time we went to sleep."

"Yeah, I agree." Brennan smiled and kissed her head before giving her a light squeeze. "Goodnight, Baby,"

"Goodnight, Lover."

They both smiled as each pulled the other closer. Within minutes they were both sleeping peacefully in the comfort of each others arms.

* * *

So sorry for the late post. I caught a nasty head cold and forgot all about just about everything. Thank you guys all sooo much for the reviews! They were awesome! Well until my next story...c ya.


End file.
